The Zinged Hunter Part 2
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: Centaurea and Dracula are now happily married enjoying time with their 5 year old daughter. Until a human hating monster named Frollo checks Into the hotel to ruin everything and destroy Centaurea despite her being a vampire now.


**Note: Frollo looks like the red/black demon from Insidious. Not only can he control people's bodies but he can possess people as well. He can also shoot fire. Because he has the power to control people he cannot be controlled himself. His weakness Is any type of wood. It won't kill him. But being touched by It will make him extremely weak for hours.**

**Start of Story**

**Centaurea was walking around the lobby looking for Ariella. Ariella's 5****th**** birthday party was coming to an end and It was time for her to go to bed. Centaurea accidently walked Into Mr. Hydraberg.**

**Centaurea: Oh Mr. Hydraberg, I'm so sorry(Laughed)**

**Mr. Hydraberg: It's no problem Centaurea**

**Centaurea: Would you mind lifting up your tail?**

**Mr. Hydraberg: Of course**

**He did and she walked under It. But as soon as she was under Frank walked Into her spilling a bowl of fruit punch all over her. **

**Frank: Oh dear! Oh dear! Taurea I'm so sorry!**

**Eunice: Frank! What did you do to the poor girl?!**

**Centaurea: No no I'm okay, I'm-**

**Frank caught her as she slipped**

**Eunice: Take her to her room so she can change! Now!**

**Frank: Come on Taurea**

**He took Centaurea to her room and she washed up and changed. When she came back down she was wearing a sleeveless white dress with yellow flowers on It.**

**Dracula: Honey, you looked beautiful before like you do In everything. You didn't have to change.**

**Centaurea: Oh yes I did, Frank accidently spilled fruit punch all over me. I'm okay, It was just an accident.(Laughed) **

**Dracula: If you're looking for Ariella I already put her In her bed. She's waiting for you to sing her a lullaby. I'll be up there soon.**

**Centaurea walked Into Ariella's room**

**Ariella: Are you going to sing to me mommy?**

**Centaurea: Of course(Took a seat next to her)**

**Centaurea: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star-(Sang)**

**Dracula: Really, that again?(Walked In)**

**Centaurea: What again?(Laughed)**

**Dracula: We monsters have a different way of doing that song.**

**Centaurea: Oh, do you?(Rolled her eyes)**

**Dracula: Suffer suffer scream In pain. Blood Is spilling from your brain.(Sang)**

**Centaurea: Drac(Groaned)**

**Dracula: Come on my Dancing Bat, sing with me**

**She shook her head and smiled**

**Centaurea and Dracula: Zombies gnaw you like a plum. Piercing cries and you succumb.(Sang)**

**Dracula: Suffer suffer scream In pain. You will never breathe again.(Sang)**

**He looked and Centaurea and Ariella were sound asleep.**

**Dracula: Works everytime(Smiled) **

**He cuddled up next to them and went to sleep too. Meanwhile In a cave somewhere Quasimodo was giving his best friend Frollo the fire demon Ideas on how to destroy Centaurea, Dracula, and their family. Luckily Frollo has been his best friend for so long that he can still understand Quasimodo while he Is frozen. **

**Frollo: Is there anyone you want me to go after more?**

**Quasimodo: Centaurea, she was only turned Into a vampire. She was born human. She was still human when Dracula fell for her and gave birth to their daughter! Disgusting!(Muffled)**

**Frollo used his controlling powers to take Quasimodo's hand out of his nose and to unfreeze him. The next night Frollo checked Into the hotel.**

**Mavis: Checking In?**

**Frollo: Yes, listen, any type of wood makes me extremely weak for hours. Can I just have a mattress and not a bed?**

**Mavis: No problem, I'll give you room 204. Just left me remove the bed.**

**Mavis took care of that straight away. Frollo went straight to his room and wasted no time making his plans on how to destroy the Dracula family. The next night as Ariella and Dennis were asleep In their rooms everyone else was visiting In the lobby. But soon Frollo walked In and with his controlling powers made everyone not be able to move from their spots.**

**Frollo: Don't stop on my account. I want to have some fun too.**

**Frollo turned Into black smoke then entered Dracula's body.**

**Mavis: Dad!(Cried)**

**But It was Frollo In Dracula's body.**

**Dracula/Frollo: Think again vampire girl**

**Centaurea however was not In the lobby. She was the one who sang Ariella and Dennis to sleep. But soon she entered the lobby. She had no Idea what was going on and was not able to stop Dracula/Frollo from seizing her hard by the throat.**

**Centaurea: Dracula? What are you doing?(Gasped)**

**Dracula/Frollo: Who's Dracula? **

**Vlad: Taurea It's Frollo! He's Inside Drac's body! **

**Centaurea: No(Cried) **

**She tried to break free but It was no use.**

**Dracula/Frollo: That's right hunter. And If you hurt me you hurt your beloved count.(Said evilly)**

**He put his other arm out**

**Frollo: Oh Johnny, seize this pretty countess won't you? Make sure she's right under the chandelier. Then stay there but keep holding her.**

**Without being able to control It Johnny stated walking towards the possessed Dracula. **

**Johnny: What are you doing?! Stop!(Cried)**

**But It was no use Johnny seized Centaurea's arms, dragged her away, and stopped right under chandelier. **

**Frollo: This Is going to be fun. Killing two humans at the same time.**

**The chandelier started to shake. Soon It fell from the ceiling. Centaurea managed to break free of Johnny's grip and push him out of the way. But then the chandelier landed on her legs pinning her to the floor. Frollo took this opportunity and set the chandelier on fire making Centaurea scream. Frank was so angered about what he was doing to Centaurea that he got over his fear of fire quick. Everyone felt so helpless not being able to move or help Centaurea. But because Centaurea broke free of Johnny's grip and pushed him off of the spot Frollo told him to stand she actually broke Frollo's hold on him. Luckily Frollo was not paying attention to Johnny anymore he was only paying attention to Centaurea. Big mistake. Johnny took advantage of this and threw a wooden chair and hit Frollo straight In the back. Frollo fell weakly out of Dracula and onto his knees. Unconscious and weak Dracula would have landed on the floor If It wasn't for his dad quickly catching him. Vlad shook his son worriedly as Johnny chopped off Frollo's head with a sword.**

**Vlad: Son! Son!**

**Centaurea Inhaled too much smoke and was also unconscious. Frank quickly put out the fire and took the chandelier off as Johnny grabbed Centaurea worriedly and shook her.**

**Johnny: Taurea! I'm so sorry!**

**Her legs were badly burned. But nothing the witches couldn't fix.**

**Mavis: Let's get them both to a room. Separately for now. Grandpa can take my dad to his room. You can take Centaurea to room 524. **

**Centaurea and Dracula were taken to the rooms. The witches got to work straight away. Dracula slowly woke up with no memory of what happened. **

**Dracula: Dad?(Said weakly)**

**Vlad: How are you feeling? You look awful.**

**Dracula: I feel awful, what happened? **

**Vlad: You don't remember? **

**Dracula shook his head no**

**Vlad: That demon Frollo, turns out we couldn't trust him. I'm sorry to tell you this, but please believe me when I say It's not your fault. Frollo took over your body. While In your body he almost killed Centaurea and Johnny. Johnny Is unharmed. But Taurea Is unconscious and her legs are burned. The witches are taking care of her.**

**A tear went down Dracula's cheek**

**Dracula: But he still used my body. I could have killed them!(Sobbed)**

**Dracula hasn't felt this broken since that night he lost Martha. Vlad pulled Dracula In tight and Dracula sobbed hard Into Vlad's chest as Vlad rubbed Dracula's head. Meanwhile In Johnny's room Johnny was also feeling bad. He felt guilty too. He knew Frollo controlled him. But he also knew It was his body that grabbed Centaurea and forced her under the chandelier. He knew he could have killed her. He wiped a tear as Frank called his name as he knocked on the door.**

**Johnny: Go away**

**Frank walked Inside**

**Frank: Come on kid, the witches have rubbed potions all over Taurea's legs. They said she'll be back to herself by morning. She's awake and wants to see you.**

**Johnny: Why?! So she can suck me dry?! I almost killed her!**

**Frank: Now listen hear, the only one that should be feeling broken Is Drac. It's his body Frollo used. Thanks to that demon Drac almost killed his true love and his son-In-law.**

**Frank: Also known as his best friend(Put his hand on Johnny's shoulder)**

**Frank: One of your best friends Is awake and she needs you. And you need her.**

**Johnny wiped another tear as he nodded. Johnny walked out and made his way to room 524. He entered to see Centaurea sitting up.**

**Centaurea: All I care about Is that everyone Is alive and that Ariella and Dennis were asleep In their rooms the whole time. Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm alive and so are you. And Dracula?**

**Johnny: Don't worry, he's alive. Vlad Is with him.**

**Centaurea: Good, listen, I talked with Mavis before you came In here. You knew this time would come with marrying a vampire. Well, the time Is right now. With you being just a human If the chandelier landed on you Instead of me It would have killed you for sure. Go see Mavis, It's time for you to be a vampire like your family.**

**Johnny: You're right**

**He walked out and Centaurea fell back asleep. Mavis turned Johnny straight away. But his training would wait till the next night. In the morning Frank, Murry, Griffin, and Wayne searched through Frollo's belongings In room 204. They found Quasimodo's address and that Frollo lived with him. They also found out that Quasimodo was part of what happened last night. They sent Quasimodo Frollo's head as a message of what happens to those who hurt Dracula's family. That morning It was also Johnny's birthday. But Centaurea and Johnny felt everyone deserved the whole morning to sleep after what happened. When night hit Johnny was startled awake by someone hugging him tight. It was Dracula. Johnny hugged him back tight.**

**Johnny: It's okay Drac, I'm okay. And so Is Taurea.**

**Dracula: I know, I saw her first. She told me you're a vampire now.**

**Johnny: Yes, she and Mavis thought It was best. Especially after last night.**

**Dracula: They're right, and I am the one training you. Come to my room.**

**He put his arm around Johnny's shoulder as they walked out. When they got to Dracula's room Dracula put a helmet on Johnny.**

**Dracula: We'll start with the flying. Go stand on the balcony railing. **

**Johnny looked scared. Dracula turned Into his bat form and flew out the balcony door.**

**Dracula: Trust me kid, I'll be here to catch you everytime.(Called) **

**Johnny walked out and stood on the railing. He took a deep breath and leaped off. He thought he wasn't going to get It on his first try. But soon Johnny was In bat form flying like a pro. **

**Johnny: I did It Drac! I did It!**

**Dracula: Look at you kid! You got this!(Laughed proudly) **

**Johnny and Dracula laughed happily as they took their first flight together Into the night. Quasimodo was furious that no member of the Dracula family died. And thanks to Frank's message the fact that Johnny was now a vampire. Another human made a vampire! Quasimodo was going to kill them himself! Being turned Into a vampire was a great birthday present. But now It was time for Johnny's party. Johnny rocked on stage with his friends.**

**Johnny: I thought I found a love but she was just a fling. And then I met a girl and felt a different thing. It's like your hit in the ring like you're pulled by a string. Can't breathe like you're choking on a chicken wing.(Sang)**

**Johnny: It was a thing called a zing. And I wanted to sing and listen to the ballads of a man named Sting. Baby, looks in your eye. And it's suddenly spring like when Nala kissed Simba in the lion king.(Sang as he looked Into Mavis's eyes)**

**Murry: Zinging in the air and I don't have a care. I'm winging from the zing that we share.(Sang) **

**Centaurea walked over to Dracula**

**Centaurea: Zinging in the rain. Now I'm feeling no pain. It's real, time for celebrating cause you're my zing(Sang)**

**Dracula and Johnny: So listen all you zingers from here to Beijing. You better grab a box of strings and get ready to cling cause if love was money, you'd better be yelling "cha - ching" cause next to zing, cupid's arrow's a little bee sting, it was a zing and a zang and a ziygididy and there was one only one lady in the zing for me cause when you zing (when you zing)! You better know one little thing: the only thing you're gonnna sling is a wedding ring!(Sang)**

**Dracula: Zinging in the air. Now I don't have a care. I'm winging from the zing that we share.(Sang as he rubbed Centaurea's cheek)**

**Dracula and Centaurea: Zinging in the rain. Now I'm feeling no pain. It's a real time for celebrating cause you're my zing.(Sang) **

**Everyone cheered. **

**Johnny: Hey Taurea, my parents want to meet you. Plus my mom has two things she wants to talk to you about. They're by the lobby doors.**

**Centaurea got off the stage and walked over to Linda and Mike.**

**Linda: You must be Centaurea. Our son has told us so much about you. You're even more beautiful In person.**

**Centaurea: Thank you**

**Linda: Of course, our son didn't need to tell us anything about you. You have been all over the Internet for years now.**

**Centaurea: What?**

**Linda showed her an article on her phone.**

**FROM ABUSED AND POOR HUMAN TO COUNT DRACULA'S WIFE**

**Centaurea Phoenix grew up in Transylvania being abused by her parents for loving and supporting monsters. Because of this, when they kicked her out at age 16 she devoted her life to hunting and stopping anti monsters humans. Of course, that doesn't pay for food or a place to stay. So she danced on the street for people. Because she devoted her life to protecting monsters she spent a lot of time In the woods that Hotel Transylvania Is In. At age 29 Count Dracula finally spotted her In the woods and It was love at first sight for both of them. At age 30 she gave birth to their daughter Ariella and was turned Into a vampire. Not long after the two were married.**

**Centaurea: Whoa**

**Linda: I know right! You're very popular among humans. Of course, except for hunter and the humans who are like your parents.**

**Mike: Way to sum It up Linda**

**Linda: Anyways, you never be out of Transylvania since you were born. We want to Invite you to spend the night at our place with Johnny and explore California. Think of this as a step-mother-In-law and step-son-In-law trip.**

**Centaurea: Best friends, we were best friends before I married Dracula and we are going to stay that way. But yes, I would love to go on a trip with Johnny.**

**Mike: Perfect, we'll see you tomorrow night. **

**Johnny's family left leaving Centaurea to head straight to her room to pack a small bag for tomorrow. The next night everyone said their goodbyes to Centaurea and Johnny.**

**Dracula: I know It's only three nights. But I want you two to video chat me every night. Be safe, please.**

**Centaurea: I love you honey(Grabbed his hands)**

**Dracula: I love you too(Rubbed her cheek)**

**He kissed her forehead.**

**Johnny: I love you Drac(Hugged him tight)**

**Dracula: I love you too my boy(Hugged him tight)**

**Centaurea kissed Ariella's cheek**

**Centaurea: I love you Ariella**

**Ariella: I love you mommy**

**Johnny and Centaurea turned Into bats and flew off. Thanks to their ponchos and sun hats they were protected when the sun came up. When they arrived In Santa Cruise Centaurea was memorized. **

**Centaurea: This Is beautiful Johnny**

**They turned back Into vampire form when they arrived at Johnny's parents house. Linda opened the door.**

**Linda: Hey you two. Johnny, I see you got the bat thing down.**

**Johnny: Yeah! Isn't It great?!**

**Mike: Listen you two, when the sun goes down I want you two to go out and have fun. Just you two.**

**Johnny: Thanks dad**

**The three nights went by fast and Centaurea had a blast. But she was ready to get back to her husband and daughter. Centaurea and Johnny turned back Into vampire form and decided to walk when they reached the woods. But soon they realized that was a mistake as a net flew out of nowhere and captured them both. Quasimodo walked Into view.**

**Quasimodo: Time to get rid of you two humans once and for all. I don't care that you two are vampires now.**

**They struggled to get free but It was no use. Quasimodo dragged the net away and to his cave. He gagged them and tied them to chairs without their ponchos and hats exposing them to the sun. Soon Dracula was awoken by his phone buzzing.**

**Dracula: Taurea? Johnny? Is that you? I can't see you.**

**Quasimodo: Oh, but I can see you**

**Dracula: Quasimodo! Where Is my wife and son-In-law?!**

**Quasimodo: At my place burning In the sun. Come join them Count!**

**He hung up**

**Johnny: Now I know how Dracula felt that day on the plane.(Said In pain)**

**Centaurea: Distract me from the pain. Tell me about that day.(Said In pain)**

**Johnny: Not much to tell. Dracula realized Mavis and I are meant to be and Dracula risked his life to come after me.**

**Centaurea: Dracula and I are meant to be. He'll save us. He'll retrieve you once again.(Tears went down her cheeks) **

**She was right. Not long after the video chat Dracula, Vlad, Mavis, and the monsters charged Into the woods. Thanks to Dracula, Vlad, and Mavis's outfits they were protected from the sun. They found Centaurea and Johnny not far from Quasimodo's cave. Frank ran over with big blankets. **

**Frank: Hang on! I've got you two!**

**He quickly untied them, took the gags out, and covered them with the blankets. They were badly burned and couldn't walk let alone fly. But they would be alright once they would be back at the hotel. Frank picked Centaurea up Into his arms and Dracula did the same to Johnny. Soon Quasimodo stood there with a machine gun.**

**Quasimodo: Prepare to die, all of you!**

**But before he could fire Mavis used her red eyes on him.**

**Mavis: You will use that gun on yourself**

**Quasimodo did and died Instantly. Centaurea and Johnny were taken straight to the hotel and to their rooms. In the morning they were back to themselves. **


End file.
